Lecciones
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: La vida siempre nos da lecciones... (atención: pañuelos, si vas a leerlo, por favor, pañuelos) Nati, feliz cumple! Te lo dedico con el corazón :)


**Lecciones**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador, el señor Kishimoto. Lo único de mi autoría es la historia a seguir.

* * *

**Nota** **importante:** _Si eres una persona de moco fácil, POR FAVOR - y por su bien - manten cerca pañuelos. Les avisé eh!_

* * *

Ambos permanecían estáticos frente a lo que parecía un mal sueño. Las lágrimas escaparon sin piedad de sus ojos mirando a la figura que estaba a sus pies.

— No… no es real, no puede ser…

Naruto fue el primero en hablar. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus azules y hermosos ojos como correntadas, parecían de no acabar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando sus puños y temblando, sin querer asimilar lo que veía.

— No… — susurró. Apretó fuerte los dientes y se tomó del cabello con ambas manos, tirando de ellos como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla —: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ES REAL! — miró a su acompañante con una desquiciante expresión, incrédula, dolorida, sufrida y sonrió cínicamente —: ¿O no, Teme? Verdad que esto no es lo que parece… nee… nee… — los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, la sonrisa desapareció y la angustia le atrapó la voz —: ¿Nee? — sonó temeroso.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y gruñó, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos así como cuando cayó en cuenta de que había matado a su hermano mayor por la estúpida venganza que había prometido cumplir y éste no había sido sólo más que un héroe.

Había matado a un héroe…

Apretó sus manos en puños y miró a Naruto con angustia, pidiendo que él también lo desmintiera todo.

— Naruto… — tragó fuerte, aún con las lágrimas cayendo, y sonrió temblorosamente, una sonrisa que no tenía significado alguno más que pura tristeza —: No es lo que parece…

No pudo resistirlo y cayó junto a su amigo de la infancia, viendo al pequeño cuerpo frente a ellos. Rompió en un verdadero llanto mientras arrugaba la ropa entre sus dedos y se acercaba a su rostro.

— Despierta… deja de bromear — le murmuró al oído. Pero nada. Tomó el cuello de la ropa y levantó el cuerpo —. ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA! ¡DESPIERTA!

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES!? ¡SUELTALA!

— NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO… — le gritó y volvió a mirar el pálido y estropeado rostro —: ¡MALDITA DESPIERTA, DEJA DE PREOCUPARNOS!

Aquellos parpados temblaron, dejándose ver unos hermosos ojos color verde claro como el agua. Tenía la vista nublada, opaca, y la dirigió hacia las dos personas que la miraban destruidos y magullados después de haber peleado.

Abrió por completo los ojos al sentir el dolor desgarrar su cuerpo y dejó escapar un grito acompañado de una cantidad de sangre que mancho su sucio y lastimado rostro.

Sasuke la acunó en su pecho mientras ella hacía fuerza para resistirse a lo que creía inevitable y no entregarse, pero parecía todo tan imposible, ya estaba viendo oscuro.

A pesar de estar cansada y muriendo, pudo sentir la presencia de otro de sus grandes compañeros, aquel que le enseñó que el trabajo en equipo lo es todo, el que le enseñó tantas cosas, el que le pidió perdón por haberla descuidado y no haberse fijado en su capacidad, en su fuerza. Su sensei después de todo.

Dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa que se contraía por el dolor. Ver a los tres hombres más importantes de su vida, aquellos que la protegieron, aquellos que la hicieron rabiar, llorar y extrañar, temer y sufrir, la estaba destruyendo por completo.

— Los amo…

Todos contuvieron el aliento. No, no podía ser eso. No podía significar la despedida. No…

Kakashi se quitó la banda y mostró el sharingan vidrioso, dejando ver caer las lágrimas como lo hacía el derecho. Había fallado… una vez más. No supo proteger lo más preciado. Primero, Sasuke y ahora Sakura… la que creyó que nunca le causaría problemas, ahí estaba… muriéndose.

— Lo siento… — murmuró. Sasuke la calló, no quería oír más nada triste proviniendo de ella.

— Sakura-chan qué dices — dijo tembloroso Naruto, acercándose y tomando su mano con fuerza —: No digas tonterías, te pondrás bien…

— No, Naruto… — lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa. Naruto llevó esa mano a su rostro, ella lo acarició dulcemente —: Lo siento… dije que siempre estaría para ti…

— Y lo estarás — dijo tratando de contagiarla de positivismo.

— Sabes que no…

— ¡Deja de ser tan negativa! — le gritó furioso. Ella lo miró sorprendida y más se sorprendió cuando sintió un dulce calor en la mano que él sostenía.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, Sakura… — murmuró Sasuke —: No dejaremos que mueras… menos por mi culpa…

— Nuestra**1** — corrigió Naruto —: También fue mi culpa no haberla protegido…

— Yo debí prevenirlo — dijo Kakashi arrodillándose y tomando la otra mano de Sakura, acariciándola con tanto cariño y ternura que hizo que la chica llorara. Los tres lloraban por ella, los tres sufrían por ella y se sintió tan mal.

— Debí detenerme… — murmuró Sasuke nuevamente —: Lo siento… Sakura…

— Lo siento Sakura-chan, debí protegerte como prometí… — dijo Naruto que aún le proveía chakra del kyuubi.

— Lo siento Sakura — dijo Kakashi —: Debí haber evitado todo esto…

— Pero qué dicen… — sonrió ella entre llantos —: Siempre me protegieron y me cuidaron… yo debo pedir disculpas, yo nunca hice nada bueno…

— Mentira — dijo Kakashi —: Siempre has sido los tonos grises del equipo siete, la que detenía los conflictos entre tus compañeros… la que siempre sonreía y siempre se esforzaba…

— Sakura-chan siempre ha sido mi amiga… — sonrió Naruto —: Ella es dura como una roca y suave como una pluma, dulce como la miel y fuerte como ninguna… siempre siendo buena en todo lo que hace…

— Sakura siempre fue dulce conmigo, regalándome sonrisas aún cuando la despreciara, cuando no las merecía y nunca se rindió ni me dejó… ella siempre me amó y no vale que ahora diga que no puede más… esa no sería la Sakura que el equipo 7 conoce… — acotó Sasuke sosteniéndola aún entre sus brazos.

— Chicos… — sonrió y ante la cantidad de chakra que poseía gracias a Naruto, posó su mano en el lugar donde poseía una gran herida. El pecho, cerca del corazón, ese corazón que latía cada vez con más fuerza al oír tales hermosas palabras de aprecio y ánimo, aquel que no se rendía y seguía intentándolo, aquel que dolía cuando sus amigos sufrían, aquel que amaba con locura a su equipo.

Las lágrimas secas quedaron en las mejillas sucias de todos por haber tenido tal pelea y el primero en sonreír fue Naruto, contagiando a los demás de su alegría. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre Sakura quien se quejó del dolor. Sasuke lo asesinó con la mirada y le dio un coscorrón fuerte en la cabeza. Kakashi estaba de pie mirándola fijamente. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que él no tenía puesta la máscara y le mostraba una sonrisa que quedaría guardada en lo más profundo de su alma. Sasuke y Naruto no lo habían notado nunca, y al ver que ella miraba a Kakashi, voltearon pero nada más vieron a su viejo sensei con la cara tapada por la máscara y sonriendo con sus ojitos arqueados.

— Sasuke — susurró Sakura —: Lo siento…

— Hmp… que molestia… no debes disculparte, yo… yo… — agachó la cabeza, extrañamente sonrojado. Sakura prefirió no molestarlo con lo que iba a decir, pero se aventuró por otro lado.

— ¿Volverás? — ambas miradas se encontraron, Sasuke parecía luchar consigo mismo y hundirse profundamente en los ojos de ella. Tragó saliva y asintió, finalmente.

Naruto no quiso quedarse afuera cuando vio a Sakura abrazar a Sasuke – ignorando los dolores que tenía a causa de algunas heridas que no podía curar con lo cansada que estaba – y se unió abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda.

Kakashi fue el único afortunado de ver una sonrisa genuina y tranquila en el rostro del Uchiha, sonriendo sinceramente como siempre debió ser. Después de todo el sufrimiento, se merecía que personas como Naruto y Sakura lo quisieran como lo hacían.

Con la guerra terminada y los peligros fuera, el equipo 7 renacería nuevamente y ahora nada ni nadie volvería a separarlos.

Porque a veces la vida da lecciones de las cuales uno aprende por el bien de uno y del resto.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Me creerían que mientras escribía se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas? Odio los finales tristes, por eso prefería que, después de tanto sufrimiento, fueran felices de verdad ¿no creen que se lo merecen?_

_Soy de escribir cosas tristes, pero odio matar personajes. O ya están muertos y los utilizo o los dejo vivir xD_

_Sé lo que es que alguien muera, sé lo que duele y por eso no dejo que mueran porque me dolería mucho, así como cuando creí que moría Minene… oh por dios, nunca lloré tanto por un personaje… bueno… Kikyo (Inuyasha) fue la mierda ese momento…_

_**1**__En cuanto a por qué Sakura así es por culpa de Naruto y Sasuke que estaban peleando y la hirieron gravemente. Sakura, siempre tan buena, quiso detenerlos y le salió el tiro por la culata ya que casi muere. Aclaro por si no quedó obvio en el relato. _

_Dedicado a mi amiga Nati que hoy cumple años y que la quiero un montón! Espero que te guste el fandub de Michi to you all, lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo y porque la letra es demasiado linda. Sos la mejor piba, espero que este comienzo sea un largo camino en la vida y que nos pasen muchas cosas emocionantes juntas :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que Dios los bendiga…_

_Sayonara._

_ Lian Kirito-kun _


End file.
